Question: Simplify the expression. $(-4p-2)(p-8)$
Answer: First distribute the ${-4p-2}$ onto the ${p}$ and ${-8}$ $ = {p}({-4p-2}) + {-8}({-4p-2})$ Then distribute the ${p}.$ $ = ({p} \times {-4p}) + ({p} \times {-2}) + {-8}({-4p-2})$ $ = -4p^{2} - 2p + {-8}({-4p-2})$ Then distribute the ${-8}$ $ = -4p^{2} - 2p + ({-8} \times {-4p}) + ({-8} \times {-2})$ $ = -4p^{2} - 2p + 32p + 16$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -4p^{2} + 30p + 16$